Etchings of the Soul
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: In a time when navis are nothing more than mere servants and laborers to their masters, one man by the name of Netto breaks the codes of society and challenges the beliefs of the public.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to Ryo Takamisaki and Capcom**.

"Oi, Enzan! What's going on here? I've never seen so many people downtown."

A young man by the name of Netto, walked up to his friend as hundreds of people rushed around him in confusion and excitement. Netto was a world renowned scientist working at Scilab. Enzan was a prominent business man in the region. He had become the president of the billion-dollar industry, IPC.

"You don't know? Today's the auction of the undesirables."

"What're the undesirables?"

Enzan laughed and pointed towards an open cell by the entrance of town hall. A large group of men and women were gathered by the cell so it was hard to see the beings inside.

"Those are the undesirables. They're actually called netnavis, but no one really seems to care what they're called."

Netto watched the mass of undesirables shift uncomfortably. He could see that many had been beaten and abused. They were scared and obviously knew what was happening. It was a sad sight for some, but many people wouldn't give caring a chance.

"Netto, this is your first auction, correct?"

"Yeah, though I don't see what the point is of buying them; they look so harmless."

Enzan glared at Netto with confusion. He shook his head and watched on as the auction began.

"Just shut up and watch."

Five navis were brought to a platform for display. Those attending the auction went up and examined the navis as if they were aliens or something of another world. Each navi was priced and those with the highest bitter were dragged off by their new masters. Nettos heart broke at the look of their faces. It was so disturbing and painful.

Almost two years ago, the cyber world, a world parallel to the humans, converged during a cataclysmic event that sent thousands of navis to the human world. From the moment they arrived, the navis were misunderstood and feared. They shared the same streets and cities, but weren't looked in the eye. Rumors spread that doing so would cause you to die within that year. This all continued until one day someone scientist in the United States thought that navis could be used for hard labor. They were captured, stripped of freedom and all rights, and auctioned off at mass gatherings. It was now nothing more than a tradition and part of today's culture to purchase a navi and treat them like crap. The average life span of navis had declined by nearly five years.

Not too soon after the first group disappeared did ten more appear. They too were bought and sold. The last group came out, this being a small auction, and proved to be very special. Upon looking at the navis, one had caught Nettos eye and stunned him.

This navi was male and the scrawniest of the lot. He was covered in dirt, most likely from being thrown to the ground numerous times. He was wearing what the navis called a cyber suit, much like the others, and had midnight blue hair that was matted to the top of his head. Netto found himself inexplicably caught in the frightened, emerald gaze of the navi. He had never been drawn to someone as much as to this navi.

"I don't see one worthy creature out of-!" Enzan stopped short as Netto raised his hand, representing that he wanted to buy the navi. The navi stared at him and shifted slightly. With no one else showing signs of interest, the navi was now his. A man guided the navi towards Netto and undid the ropes that tightly bound his wrists. Enzan could only laugh.

"This was your first auction, and you bought a navi; and not to mention the most pathetic. You never fail to surprise me. Even when we were kids, I never understood the way you thought."

Enzan turned to leave, but stopped to say one last word.

"Netto, you can't be nice to them. If you are, they'll take control of you. If you need any help taming him, call me. I was able to tame Blues easily. I could certainly break him in."

Enzan left to return to work. Netto didn't like Enzan's approach to things. He would be the first person to abuse a navi.

Netto turned to his navi and was disappointed to see him trembling. He was paralyzed in fear. Netto took the navis hand and pulled him forward.

"C'mon, we're going home."

Not wanting to be hit, the navi complied and followed his superior through the streets of Densan City. He saw many navis being abused. Their masters were horrible people. Just by looking at them, he could tell they were evil. Though, when he looked at his new master, he saw a good spirit. He saw many differences between them. The abusive masters had sharp glares, a tendency for hitting their navis, and even going to the extremes of leashing the navi. His own master had a soft stare, had yet to hit him, and lead him around by a gentle hand grip.

"Do you speak or understand me?" Even his voice was gentle.

"Yes."

"That makes things easier doesn't it? What's your name?"

"Are you asking for my original name or the name they gave me?"

"Your real name. I couldn't care less about the crap they call you."

The navi hesitated, afraid that his master wouldn't like the name.

"Rockman."

"Rockman?"

Rockman was ready to be struck. He held his arms up in defense. He was surprised when he didn't feel anything.

"What're you doing?"

"You didn't hit me."

"Hit you!? Why would I hit you? I don't believe that hurting someone proves a purpose. Now, about your name. It seems too proper to call you Rockman. Do you like the name Rock? It's the same, just shorter. I think it suits you."

Never in his life did Rockman think he'd meet someone so nice. He was almost happy to be sold.

"Rock…I like it."

"Cool. I'm Netto, by the way. You don't have to add any suffixes and, please, don't think of me as your master. A friend sounds better."

Rock had never been so overjoyed in his life. This Netto was the greatest person to come along in decades. It was simply amazing.

The two stopped in front of a two-story house. It was definitely the most interesting in the neighborhood, consisting of white, orange, and blue paint.

"Welcome home, Rock."

**This is only the beginning of the story. It will become more interesting as chapters arrive. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of this story.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping into the house, Rock was blown away. The inside was large and open; the décor was modern and suburban-styled. A small couch and coffee table were set against the wall, about seven feet back from a fifty-six inch plasma TV. Across from the living room was the kitchen where he smelled something cooking. The kitchen had the latest appliances and the walls were painted a light beige. Overall, this house seemed very pleasant.

Netto walked pass Rock and opened the crock pot on the counter. He stirred it and closed the lid.

"I hope you like meat because tonight we're having beef stew. Hopefully it'll put some meat on your bones." Netto was commenting on how skinny the navi was. He seemed at least twenty pounds underweight. Netto turned to Rock and examined him from head to toe.

"You can wait here for a bit. I need to do something."

Netto ran upstairs leaving Rockman to explore the lower half of the house. After about five minutes of waiting, Netto called down to Rock.

"Rock, you can up now."

Rock followed the voice upstairs and saw Netto sitting by the tub. The steam from the water rolled off the surface like mist on a mountain.

"What's that for?"

"You're dirtier than a dog. A bath should feel good and I plan on treating your wounds. The blood on your suit reveals everything."

Rock stood nervously, but decided that it wouldn't do any harm. He stripped and stepped into the tub. The water did feel good, even though it burned at first. He sat down and looked at Netto. Netto's face was in pure shock and Rock wondered what was wrong.

Netto couldn't believe how many injuries Rock had sustained. Scars and cuts ran down his back to just above the waist. Lower than that was blood. It looked like he had recently been raped. Fortunately, Rock's chest and stomach were unmarred.

"Netto, are you okay?" Rock placed the back of his hand to Netto's forehead. He didn't feel warm.

"Do they hurt?" Netto was questioning the more than fifty wounds on his back. To emphasize his question, Netto traced the longest slash to Rock's waist. He began to follow the rest further down, but was stopped by Rock. The navi removed Netto's hand and looked up earnestly at him.

"Please, don't touch me anywhere below the waist. I'm very uncomfortable about such intimacy."

Netto understood the fact that Rock was concealing his violation to the best of his abilities. He truly felt bad for the navi.

"Who did that to you?" Rock perked up at the question. Netto couldn't have seen through his façade that easily.

"What do you mean?"

"Who raped you?"

Rock looked down and traced lines on the waters surface.

"My previous master."

"You mean to say that this wasn't the first time you've been sold? Why'd he sell you?"

"He said that I wasn't much fun in bed." Rock laughed at his own misery, trying to lift the mood, but to no avail.

Netto kept quiet and picked up the shower head to wet Rock's hair. While cleaning him, Rock heard several obscenities come from Netto more than once. Netto really was one in a million for having a different mentality than many others.

Sooner or later Netto relaxed and finished cleaning the navi. The water was almost brown now from the mixture of blood and dirt scrubbed from Rock. Rock stepped out and Netto wrapped him in a towel.

"Dry off and come over to the next room. I'll try to fix your wounds."

"Netto, what about clothes?"

"Jut come in the towel. I'll put your suit in the wash."

Netto walked out and closed the door halfway. Rockman began to dry himself and nuzzled his face into the soft, cotton towel. He shivered when he brought it to his back. His wounds were still raw and open; the pain was searing. Rock decided that he was dry enough and tied the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom and walked to the end of the short corridor. Netto was in his room, sitting on the bed.

"C'mon in." Netto patted a spot in front of him, signaling for the navi to sit. Rock did as he was told and sat with his back to Netto. The young man handed Rock the TV remote.

"Turn on anything you want. Though, I wouldn't watch a comedy. If you laugh, I might hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

Netto held out a needle attached to some thread.

"I have to close up your wounds after I clean them. Unfortunately I don't have any numbing substance."

Rock nodded softly. He was so used to pain now, that it was almost a part of him. He decided to turn on the news.

Netto opened a bottle of peroxide and dipped the end of a cloth in. He gently pushed Rock forward so that his back was slightly bent. Netto dragged the tip across the open wounds causing Rock to grit his teeth and clench the blankets. Healing wounds was much more of a hell than having them inflicted on you.

Feeling bad for Rock, Netto softly blew on the inflictions. It helped relieve the pain only temporarily. Netto resumed the treatment and picked up the needle; he had already disinfected it with fire. There were only four slashes that needed desperate attention. He pressed the tip of the needle to Rock's skin. Rock quivered and Netto wished that he didn't have to do this.

…When he was done, Rock had nearly sixty stitches total. Netto cleaned up the mess he had made on the bed and wiped away the blood that had come with the needle. Netto stood up and heard a buzzer from the laundry room.

"You stay here and I'll get your suit."

Netto returned less than a minute later. The navi smiled at his now clean suit. He might actually enjoy wearing it now.

"You can relax when you're dressed. I have to do something important first."

Netto ran downstairs and picked up the phone. He dialed Enzan's home number.

"E-Enzan Ijuin here." Netto heard pants and groans over the receiver.

"It's Netto. What're you doing?" Netto couldn't help back ask.

"I, uh, got a new weight set. It's pretty strenuous." Netto knew that Enzan was lying. He heard a distinctive groan in the background that wasn't Enzan. That bastard was raping his navi, Blues.

Unfortunately, Enzan had become like all of the others. He held no respect for navis and believed that torture and abuse was the only way to show who was boss.

"So what do you want?"

"Can navis eat?"

Enzan fell silent for a moment. Netto knew he had to feign a cruel side so that Enzan didn't figure out what was going on.

"Why would you feed that abomination?"

"They can't labor on an empty stomach. What amount of work would they be able to accomplish otherwise?"

"Good point. Yeah, the undesirables can eat."

"Thanks Enzan, that's all I needed to know."

Netto hung up and leaned against the counter, pressing his forehead to the cupboards above. Netto was able to tell that Blues was in pain. For the minute he was on the phone, that navi must have been suffering what felt like hours of torture. He had met Blues before. He was sweet, yet had a hardened personality that took some warming up to.

Netto regained composure and began filling two bowls with the beef stew that was cooking in the crock pot. He walked upstairs and found Rock sitting comfortably in his clean suit. The evening news was still on.

"Rock, I have something for you."

Netto handed the steaming bowl to Rock who graciously accepted it.

"Food?"

"Yeah, it's thick so it'll fill you."

"I can't eat this."

"Why? You were so eager when taking it."

"I haven't done anything to deserve this. We have to work to be fed. I have to do something for you. Does your lawn need mowing? Weeding?"

Netto laughed and sat next to Rock.

"The most you can do for me is to eat the food. You need nutrition. Granted, this isn't the healthiest meal, but you'll like it."

Rockman did as he was told and picked up his spoon. His soft smile was what made Netto happy.

"It's really good."

"I'm glad you like it."

The two began to eat in silence for a comfortable hour. Rock seemed to devour the stew and even finished Netto's leftovers.

Netto looked over to see Rock nodding in and out of sleep.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

Netto pulled the blankets back for Rock to crawl under, but the navi declined.

"I couldn't sleep in your bed. I'd feel less intrusive if I slept on your couch."

Netto didn't understand the way Rock thought. He figured Rock was just insecure.

"Um, sure. Do you need a blanket?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me up."

Rock nodded and went downstairs. He curled on the couch and pulled a pillow under his head. Outside, thunder could be heard causing Rock to quiver in fear. He never did like thunderstorms.

**So, how was this? It may not seem like anything's going on, but everything is building up to the climax. Just go with the flow and enjoy the ride.**

**Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was just about three in the morning when Netto woke up. He turned his head to look at the clock by his bed, finding it wasn't on. Netto was about to fumble with the buttons when a streak of lightning cut through the air and illuminated the room.

"Crap, no power."

Netto got out of bed and groped along the walls, making his way downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase was a small table. Fishing around in the drawer, Netto found a lighter and a candle. He lit it, casting away the darkness and setting a light glow to the walls around him. He walked through the living room towards the kitchen but stopped when he saw Rock. The navi was shivering and had set all the pillows around him into a protective barrier.

"Rock, are you okay?"

The navi peered between the pillows and sat up, recognizing Netto. Putting the candle on the coffee table, Netto moved the pillows and sat by Rock's feet. Lightning flashed several more times causing Rock to bury his face into the upholstery.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms?"

"How'd you guess?" Rock's words were muffled and slightly incomprehensible over the thunder.

Netto smiled and pulled Rock away from his comfort zone. Making the navi turn completely around, Netto laid Rock's head in his lap and started to soothingly massage his scalp with soft strokes of his fingertips.

"Netto, you shouldn't be doing this. Go to bed, it's too early."

"I won't leave you down here cowering in fear."

…It was almost four thirty by the time the next word was spoken. For that hour, neither had moved and both listened as the storm began to fade away. The wick of the candle had burned away leaving the flame to dissipate.

"Netto…why did you purchase me? There were plenty of strong navis able to work, but you picked me. I was the weakest navi of them all. Why?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why. When I saw you, something in my soul told me to save you. I couldn't bear to see anyone treat you horrible; especially Enzan."

"Who's Enzan?"

"You saw him the day we met. He was the one with black and white hair."

"What's so bad about him?"

"He thinks abuse solves everything and he has no respect for navis. I called him and noticed that he was raping his navi. It was sickening."

Rock shifted uncomfortably.

"Why do they have to rape us? Our bodies are as delicate as any human. We feel pain, both mentally and physically, and feel humility. We look like dogs being thrown under our masters and sodomized."

"How many times were you raped?"

"At least four times a week. I was with him for five months. Thankfully, navis can't contract STD's."

"I thought you said he sold you because you weren't good in bed. He wouldn't bother raping you that much otherwise."

"They're all the same. People get tired of their toys when they've played too much. Then, they get rid of the old toys and buy new ones." Rock stopped for a minute before continuing. "Why do you treat me so well? You haven't hit me or raped me. You took care of my wounds, gave me food, provided me with a warm place to stay, and now I'm laying in your lap. You really are different than many others. Are you hiding wings under your shirt?"

Netto laughed and ruffled Rock's hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no angel."

"Are you sure?"

Netto smiled and let Rock sit up. He stood and pulled the navi against him, into an embrace. Rock was paralyzed in joy. He had never been hugged before and didn't think he ever would be. He cuddled against Netto.

"Thanks Rock. You truly are a special guy."

"What did I do for thanks?"

"You've been so nice to me and, unlike my previous friends, you haven't disagreed or argued with me."

"But everyone argues with their friends. What makes me so different?"

"I don't know."

The two pulled apart and Rock turned his head away shyly. His cheeks were flushed with pink and he softly scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Rock, do you want to come to bed? I really don't mind."

"Uh, s-sure." Rock was so embarrassed, yet almost ecstatic over what had just happened.

They carefully walked upstairs and crawled into bed. Rock happily rolled in the blankets and Netto could only laugh. It was entertaining to watch.

"I won't be able to sleep now."

"Why?" Rock pulled the blankets up to his neck.

"It's too late. The sun is already beginning to shine. Soon enough it'll be over the horizon and I won't be able to sleep well."

"Just try to sleep. It's pretty easy when there's nothing to do."

Netto lay down and took Rock's advice. Rock was right. Boredom knows no limits; enough for Netto to count the number of times Rock shifted in bed. It didn't take long for Netto to follow Rock into sleep.

**Hopefully you learned a little more about Rock's past, and enjoyed it.**

**Please read and review. **

**PS: reychop, I give you permission to use the ideas presented in this story. I'm glad you found the plot interesting. For offering credit, all you have to do is mention my pen name. (This is only for reychop. Anyone else must request permission via review.)**

**To those of you who also find it hard to imagine the humans forgetting about the hard work of navis, the idea was for navis to just be beings of another world. They never used them for surfing the web. It was just another time in another world. Sorry about the confusion. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. I'll reply in future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was high in the sky by the time Netto woke up. Opening his eyes, Netto realized he was almost nose- to- nose with Rock. He blushed deeply and pulled away, throwing the blankets off and getting out of bed. He watched Rock pull the blankets up to his nose and snuggle in to the warmth, which Netto had to admit, was…cute.

Netto went downstairs and saw the time blinking on the stove. At least the power was back on. He was about to make cereal when the phone rang. He reluctantly picked it up.

"Netto, I'm surprised you're awake right now." It was Enzan. Netto's caller I.D. said that Enzan was at home right now. "There's a special class for the undesirables today at town hall. I'm bringing Blues for behavioral training. I thought you might want your navi to attend the 'How to serve your Master' course. How about it?"

"Rock's fine. He doesn't need a course."

"Rock? That's its name? Pathetic. Anyway Netto, you just got Rock. He needs discipline. Just come and watch the course if you aren't sure."

Netto knew he wouldn't win with Enzan. He would get suspicious if Netto kept refusing.

"Alright, I'll go. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just that 'thing' you call Rock."

Netto hung up and angrily slammed his fist against the wall. 'What in the god's names did I do?'

"Netto, are you okay?" Rock was standing in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Rock…come here."

Rock and Netto sat in the living room across from each other on the couch. Rock was nervous as he examined the look on Netto's face.

"Listen to me. We have to attend a class today, as I was invited by Enzan."

"What's so bad about that?"

"You don't understand. This class is about taking control of your navi. I don't want to go if it'll hurt you."

"Then why'd you agree to go?"

"If I refused, Enzan would get suspicious and learn about how I've been treating you." Netto sighed and hesitated before continuing. "Rock, I need you to think of me as an abusive master and for you to act like a victim of mine."

Rock sat quietly and stared at Netto. The young man had tears in his eyes begging for forgiveness. Rock knew Netto didn't like this at all. He had said several times that he disagreed with the methods used by others, and wouldn't lay a hand on Rock.

"Alright. Don't worry about it." Rock gave Netto a compassionate smile. Netto looked down at his lap.

"Thank you, Rock."

…Two hours later, Netto and Rock were sitting beside Enzan and Blues in the common room of town hall. A woman was at the front of the room lecturing to everyone there. Netto felt like vomiting as the woman beat and struck her navi. Rock flinched at every sound of skin-to- skin contact. The noise resounded painfully in his head as memories of his previous master rose to the surface.

"Enzan, I've got to use the restroom. Watch Rock, will you?"

Enzan nodded and turned his head to Rock. He saw a blank look in his eyes and realized he was spacing out.

'We'll take care of that.' A wicked smile appeared on his face.

…It was only when Netto was leaving the bathroom did he hear it; an almost blood-curdling outcry of pain. His heart stopped at the sound. He knew right away. Dashing down the corridor, Netto skidded through the door to see Rock at the front being beaten mercilessly. He was curled up on the floor, bleeding and sobbing. Netto ran to the front and pushed the woman away causing her to fall backwards. He kneeled and picked Rock up bridal-style.

Everyone in the room glared at him and the way he had just saved his navi. Netto looked out and saw Enzan sitting forward and looking shocked. Netto knew this was all his fault. Enzan felt like he needed to be in control and taking control of Rock was perfect for him.

Netto walked to the door, not once glancing at Enzan. Blues watched them leave and stared enviously at Rock. He could tell right away what was occurring between them, and begged that one day he too could be rescued.

…"Rock, are you feeling better?"

Rock opened his eyes slowly to find Netto looking down at him. He was once again lying in Netto's lap with a blanket draped over him. Rock remembered what had happened. After Netto had saved him, he fell asleep in the car; or more like he fell unconscious after a few hard blows to the head.

"Netto…"

Rock suddenly jumped up and wrapped his arms around Netto's neck.

"Netto, y-you saved me!"

Netto tightly held the navi close and comfortingly rubbed his back. The navi was sobbing fiercely into Netto's shoulder. He felt so safe with Netto, as if this man was his guardian angel.

"Rock, please calm down. Would you mind telling me what happened while I was gone earlier?"

Rock did his best to stifle his crying and suppressed any hiccups that followed.

"Enzan volunteered me to be beaten when that woman asked for someone new. I was dragged to the front and beaten for nearly three minutes before you came back."

Netto wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Rock. I shouldn't have left, not for a minute."

Rock was about to forgive him when the telephone rang again. He got off of Netto and lay down. Netto answered the phone and was surprised to hear Enzan on the other end.

"Netto, before you yell at me, I just wanted to say sorry. It wasn't my place to decide what would happen to Rock; he's your navi and you decide his fate."

"I'll have to think about forgiving you. What you did was horrible and out of line."

"I fully understand. That's why I'm inviting you to the IPC benefit concert. My company is hosting it and all proceeds go to cancer research. I know that subject is still near to your heart."

"Yeah…mom died of breast cancer and dad of prostate cancer. Alright, I'll come. If Rock can come, I'll forgive you, but you'll have to apologize straight to him."

"Don't worry, I will."

The two hung up and Netto went back to Rock. He sat down and sighed softly.

"Rock, we're going to see Enzan tomorrow."

Rock tightened his grip of the blanket at the name, but saw that Netto wasn't in the mood for objections. Rock didn't want that topic presiding, so he changed it.

"You never spoke about your parents, Netto."

Netto looked up surprised.

"You overheard that?"

"I can't believe they both died of cancer. How old were you when it happened?"

"I was seventeen. I was old enough to live on my own by then, so I got a job at Scilab to pay for everything. Now I'm twenty-three and, with you around Rock, my life is a little brighter."

Netto smiled at Rock and took his hand to lead him upstairs. He never liked uncomfortable situations.

"Let's see what's on TV, shall we?"

**This is getting fairly dark, isn't it? Sorry, but that's how it's played out. Still, if you think that each chapter is a filler, you're wrong. Each chapter holds pieces to the overall climax. Who knows, you might miss something.**

**Please read and review. **

**reychop, I'd be happy to read your story. Don't worry about time or how long it will take. Just do your best and I'm sure it'll be great. Remember, don't put yourself down by saying it might be 'unworthy'. Becoming displeased with your work is an author's greatest weakness. Just trust yourself. This goes for everyone else; just believe.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rock, are you ready yet?"

Netto was standing by the door, waiting for Rock to finish dressing. He soon came down wearing a stunning black tuxedo. It was Netto's old tux from when he was younger. It fit him perfectly; almost so well that it made Netto blush.

"Netto, why do we have to dress up? It's only a concert."

"I know but," Netto bent down to fix the tie, "it's a benefit concert. There will be people from all walks of life that must be impressed."

Netto didn't have to say another word as Rock understood perfectly. He didn't mind wearing the tux, and he would do anything, under reason, for Netto.

The two got in the car and drove away towards the IPC building. Rock stared out the window at the passing objects and thought that they represented his life. With his previous master, everyday flew by with the danger of death lingering at every turn. Death was ever on the forefront, especially when he would get drunk and physical.

Rock looked down at his bare wrist, once covered by his glove. A long scar was drawn across the underside where his master had first tried to kill him. It didn't hurt to the touch, but the memory was painful enough. Now, none of his wounds hurt. Netto had decided to remove his stitches last night; everything had healed perfectly.

Without warning, Netto placed his hand on Rock's leg. The surprised navi whipped around and looked at Netto. He kept his eyes on the road, but smiled lightly.

"Why're you so tense? There's nothing to worry about, so just relax."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

…There were hundreds of people attending the function, each dragging their navis along to a fenced-in area. It seemed that even for such an event there was no mercy for navis.

"Netto, I'm glad to see you."

Enzan walked up to the two with Blues by his side. Both of them, too, were wearing tuxedos and were well groomed; especially Blues even though his abuse was prevalent. Enzan looked at Rock and slightly bowed his head.

"I'm extremely sorry for what happened the other day. It wasn't my place to act that way."

"Apology accepted." Rock seemed hesitant to forgive him.

"Blues, take Rock and stay over in the pen. It's your task to keep everyone under control. If anyone acts out, there will be hell to pay."

Blues nodded and led Rock to the secured area. Thankfully the pen wasn't too crowded for the innumerable amount of navis there. The two chose a spot nearest to the party and relaxed.

"Were you forced to come here like everyone else?"

"Netto asked me to come."

Blues glared at him in disbelief.

"He 'asked' you to come? You had a choice?"

"Yeah, because your master wanted to apologize for that little incident."

Blues looked away, a forlorn expression overcoming him.

"He treats you so well. I can tell just by looking at him that he has a good heart. I bet you haven't once been abused by him."

"Never. Netto actually stitched my wounds of a previous master. You're right that he's never hurt me. What's so bad about Enzan?"

Blues laughed coarsely and shook his head.

"He's possibly the most abusive human I've ever met. I've been with Enzan for six years now. Every time I mess something up or he sees me as being too slow during work, he strikes and rapes me mercilessly."

Blues turned his head towards the concert where Netto and Enzan were pleasantly chatting.

"Don't get me wrong; Enzan's a great guy sometimes, when around clients and friends. It's funny, Rock. Enzan never used to be like this. The first few months I knew him, he was sweet. Unfortunately after that, everyone became an influence and he became who he is today."

When Blues turned to Rock, he couldn't help but laugh. The navi was gaping at him with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Too much information for a first meeting?"

"A little."

The navis were interrupted as Netto came up and tapped Rock's shoulder.

"I'm going home Rock. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you Blues."

Rock was let out and stood by Netto.

"Blues, tomorrow is a break for all navis to have fun. I talked with Enzan and he said you could go with Rock to the amusement park. I'll stop around nine to pick you up, okay?"

Blues nodded slowly as he was struck speechless. It was just too good to be true.

"We'll see you then."

When the two were out of sight, Blues slumped weakly against the fence. Netto really was one of the greatest people he'd ever known. Enzan noticed Blues acting nonchalantly and walked up to his navi. He reached out and grabbed Blues by the throat, choking him.

I swear to the gods, Blues. It you do anything tomorrow to possibly hurt the reputation of my company, I'll personally kill you."

There was a hint of dark amusement in his voice that drove a nail into the navi's heart. He released Blues and turned his back.

"Tonight will be especially rough on you."

Blues shivered and tears threatened to come forward. He was going to be raped again, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

**It may not seem like it, but the next chapter will be the base to this plot. This chapter was to give you a little over view of what Blues goes through and his history with Enzan. The story will start moving faster now after this. Have fun reading.**

**Please read and review. **

**I understand that the incident with Rock and Enzan last chapter was pretty fast paced. I'm sorry for that inconvenience. I had a feeling it would be like that, but there are more scenes like that in the future. I'm not too good at writing action. Again, I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was about twenty minutes to nine when Netto's cobalt-colored Prius pulled up the driveway of Enzan's mansion. Blues was leaning against a white Victorian-styled column. Enzan had locked Blues out of the house an hour earlier, not wanting to deal with him anymore.

Netto signaled for Blues to come down and unlocked the side door. Rock had seen Blues limping slightly to the car, and now he watched him gingerly place himself in the seat. Having experienced it before, Rock knew Blues had been raped again.

…It was an uncomfortable thirty minute drive with no one speaking. Only as Netto dropped the two off was anything said.

"Rock, here's forty dollars for games and food; admission is free today. Blues, do you have money?"

"N-No. Enzan didn't give it a thought."

Netto pulled out his wallet and handed Blues two twenty dollar bills with a smile.

"Have fun you two. Oh, I heard the pizza here is amazing."

Netto drove off and the two navis entered the park. Blues stared at the money in disbelief.

"Your master gave me money without thinking twice."

"That's Netto for you."

Rock pulled Blues by the arm toward a roller coaster. Blues smiled, put the money away, and took off running towards the rides.

"Rock, the line's too long. Let's go to another and wait until later."

"We have all day to ourselves. Just relax and wait. It's not as bad as you think."

Within five minutes the two navis were sitting in the first cart and waiting to start. The carts were raised to about a fifty degree angle and let go. Rock and Blues laughed and screamed as they went through five loops of pure terror. Unfortunately, the ride lasted under two minutes and left the two dizzy and confused as they stepped off.

"Is the world a little topsy-turvy or is it just me?"

Blues laughed and pulled Rock towards the water rides. Never before in his life had he experienced this much fun. If Netto hadn't of reminded Enzan of this day, he'd probably be at home cleaning every corner of the house with a toothbrush and spray bottle.

…At two o'clock the navis were sitting under a tree with lunch on their laps.

"Netto was right, the pizza is delicious."

Rock was trying to break a long string of cheese that seemed never-ending. He noticed Blues just staring at the food and nudged him in the side.

"You'd better finish your food. Netto will pick us up in a half hour."

"Rock, why do you keep calling Netto by his first name, and not by 'master'?"

Rock set his plate down and his spirits dampened.

"Because Netto doesn't want me to think of him as my master. The first day we met, I was told that he wasn't my master, but my friend."

"A friend? That must be nice. How does he treat you?"

"He's great to me! He feeds me this delicious food and lets me sleep in his own bed."

Blues took a bite of his cold pizza.

"You also said he's never struck you, right?"

"Yeah. He said that he doesn't believe abuse is the answer to anything."

"It seems as if Netto loves you."

Rock stopped sipping his soda and stared wide-eyed at Blues.

"You actually believe that Netto would have feelings for me? That's a cruel joke."

"Think about it, Rock. He's given you so much and in return he gets the greatest gift of all…a best friend."

"Just shut up, Blues! I've only known Netto for a week and, even though I love him with all my heart, there is no way in hell that he has feelings for me!"

"Um, Rock?" Blues nudged him.

"What!?"

Rock looked up and was embarrassed to see Netto standing before him. His cheeks flushed at the realization that Netto had heard everything he just said. The young man looked dejected.

"It's time to go."

The navis followed Netto out to the idling car in the fire lane. Rock felt like crap now. His whole day came crashing down once he heard Blues utter those few select words.

The car was silent again until they reached the highway.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I was miserable this morning until Rock showed me a good time. He's something else, isn't he?"

"He's definitely special to me."

Rock perked up at those words, but they only made him sick in the stomach. He wouldn't be able to utter another word while in the car.

…Enzan was waiting on the porch when the Prius pulled up. Blues stepped out with a thanks and ran into the house with Enzan following.

Halfway home, Netto couldn't resist speaking.

"Rock, you're pretty quiet. Is everything okay?"

With only a small nod, Netto was discouraged from saying anything else.

…The two had been home now for about eight hours. Netto was pleading for a little communication, but apparently Rock had enough will power to keep silent. It was just before bed that Rock broke.

"Rock, can you come here for a minute? I have a gift for you."

Rock entered the bedroom and saw Netto holding a box.

"Take this in the bathroom and see how you like it."

Rock took the box and shortly returned with a bright blush. Netto couldn't help but smile.

He was wearing an adorable pair of blue feety-pajamas. Rock had never been so comfortable in his life.

"Do you like them?"

Rock jumped on Netto and hugged him.

"I love them."

Rock rolled off of Netto and buried himself in the blankets. Netto lay next to him and stared at the navi.

"Rock, on a more serious note, do you actually believe that I don't have feelings for you?"

"What're you saying?"

"What I mean is I really do care about you, in many ways."

Rock laughed softly and pushed the blankets down a little.

"You may care about me, but what Blues was saying was that you love me. It's hard for me to imagine that."

Netto was silent for a minute before moving closer to Rock and placing his hand on Rock's cheek. Rock was too surprised to deny the contact.

"Would it be too much to say that I love you?"

Rock began to laugh and pulled away from Netto.

"You and Blues can tell the worst jokes."

Rock's laughter faded when he saw Netto staring seriously at him.

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

Netto shook his head.

"Netto, are you out of your mind!? We can't have a relationship! In today's society, being gay is shunned. Even navi-human relationships of the opposite sex are taboo and can lead to jail."

"Rock, you know me by now. I don't care what others think! I live my own life and live by my own rules! I shouldn't be persecuted for loving you or any other man! I love you, Rock, and that's all I care about!"

"Netto…"

Without hesitating, Netto reached out and pulled Rock against him with a passionate kiss on the lips. Rock lay there, paralyzed with confusion and excitement. His body was interested in this new sensation while his mind told him that Netto was the perfect person to patch up his miserable life.

Just one kiss destroyed every worry he had so far. This kiss was a new beginning for him. This kiss told him everything was going to be okay.

Rock wrapped his arms around Netto's neck as the young man climbed on top of him. They pulled back from the kiss and looked into each others eyes. They knew they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Becoming engrossed in another kiss, they both saw this as a new start to life.

**Get ready for the yaoi next chapter. Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

As a means of foreplay, but to also get the navi used to such feelings, Netto relied heavily on gentle yet passionate kisses. He slid his hands between them and unzipped the pajamas. Rock removed his arms from the sleeves and pushed the article of clothing from his body.

Netto smiled at the navis eagerness and moved his lips to Rock's ear. He nibbled on the sensitive skin of his earlobe and ran his tongue along the back. Netto's free hand came up and tenderly rubbed Rock's ear, earning a small mewl. Rock shifted as he tried to become the seme, but Netto pinned him down and pulled away.

"You've never experienced real love-making before, have you?"

Rock shook his head; either as a means of communication or as a reaction to Netto's hand that was absentmindedly rubbing over his nipples. Netto took the small nub between his thumb and index finger and pinched it, causing Rock to let out a yelp. Netto smiled and leaned down so that his lips were brushing the navi's collar bone.

"Then relax and let me love you."

His words came as a soft whisper before Netto began to suckle lightly on the prominent bone. He wanted to leave his mark; to make Rock his. Only a small outcry alerted Netto to his mistake. He had accidentally bitten too hard and drawn blood. He massaged the wound with his tongue and lapped up the metallic-tasting elixir.

Netto moved down Rock's stomach with a wet trail of kisses and reached his navel. Netto only used it to distract Rock from the sensations that were soon to come.

His hand made its way to Rock's thigh and was gently massaging the tender, velvet-like skin. Netto pulled his head up and stared at the navi's face. He looked so innocent, with an expression of pure euphoria on his face. Netto would have rather looked at the navi's face to see his enjoyment, but Rock's body was the center of attention.

The navi opened his eyes and smiled at Netto. He wrapped his arms around Netto's neck and buried one hand into his chocolate brown hair.

"Netto…!"

Rock stiffened when he felt that sneaky hand begin to stroke his length. He rubbed the head with his thumb and pressed his fingers against the underside. It was obvious that Rock had never felt such things before. The previous master had probably thrown Rock onto whatever surface was available, stripped him, and violated him so horribly that Rock was having nightmares even now.

"Rock, do you still want to continue? You know what's coming."

He nodded, as everything he tried to say was incoherent. Netto moved his head down and enveloped the navi's member. Rock's body convulsed at the moist warmth that now surrounded him.

Netto began to slowly suck. If he went to fast, Rock was sure to pass out. Rock felt ready to release, and it only worsened when Netto pulled back, leaving only the head, and started to lick the slit. Rock arched his back and nearly screamed as he finally came. Netto swallowed as much as he could and let go of the soft length.

Rock was truly happy now. This had been the first release triggered by passion. He wasn't forced to cum by a fifty year old man's perverted fingers. Netto loved him so much, and Rock could feel that love in every action the young man did.

"Rock…"

Netto recaptured his lips in a kiss and fought for dominance in a groping of the tongues. Netto covered his fingers in the cum that puddle on the bed and gently pressed his index finger against Rock's entrance. Rock felt this and spread his legs further apart; he had already anticipated this.

Rock was stretched so much by now that it was hardly painful when the first finger was pushed in. Netto added his middle finger and gently rubbed the raw inner walls to relax the navi. He could feel the damage that had been inflicted with the rape. It would most likely never heal.

The navi sighed and rolled his head from side to side with Netto's gentle treatment. When he felt that Rock was ready, Netto pulled his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock to Rock's entrance.

Rock wrapped his arms tighter around the man's neck and whispered softly against his ear.

"Make me feel alive again."

Netto pushed in as slowly as possible and smiled when he felt a ripple of enjoyment run through Rock's body. When he was fully in, he waited for Rock to adjust and pulled Rock's body tightly against his. Netto knew Rock was used to such a feeling. He had been filled many times before, but never in a caring matter.

Rock winced but felt that he was ready. He nuzzled his face against Netto's chest, signaling that he could begin. Netto pulled back and thrust in again. He repeated this slowly several times, not wanting to rush anything.

"Netto, please go faster. I want to experience every kind of pleasure with you, for the rest of my life."

"Rock…do you mean that?"

He nodded and leaned up to suckle at Netto's neck. Netto had to comply to such raw emotion. He would do anything for Rock as long as he lived. Rock was his life and, little did he know it, but Netto had been the savior of two lives.

Rock moaned loudly as Netto hit his sweet spot. He bit down hard on Netto's shoulder due the intensity of his sudden release. That amount of pleasure was just too much for Rock to handle. Netto gritted his teeth and thrust one last time to come. Their cum formed a small puddle on the bed that was disturbed when Netto rolled off of Rock and into it. The two were panting heavily and tried to stay awake from a lack of energy.

Rock wrapped his arms around Netto's waist and pulled him close. Netto smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Netto-kun."

Netto happily accepted the suffix.

"You're welcome, Rock-koi. I love you."

Rock mumbles 'I love you too' as he fell into a deep sleep. Netto closed his eyes and followed Rock into dream.

…"Good morning Rock."

Rock drifted awake and found Netto sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. Rock sat up and let the blankets rest in his lap. Netto smiled at the numerous hickeys he had left on Rock's chest and neck.

"Rock, want to do it again?"

"Now!?" The look on Rock's face was priceless. He obviously wasn't ready for another round.

"Don't worry. I'm still tired from last night."

Netto stood up and grabbed a duffel bag from the floor.

"I have to go to work for awhile today. I'll probably be gone about three hours so you'll have the house to yourself. I don't want you throwing a party and inviting every navi in a fifty mile radius."

Rock laughed softly and smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me."

Netto bent down and softly kissed Rock on the lips. Neither wanted to break apart, but time was of the essence. Netto pulled away and was in the doorway when Rock spoke up.

"Netto, about last night…do you think that what we did changed our relationship?"

"I guess. Doing that usually means our love for each other has grown. There's nothing bad about it."

Rock sighed happily.

"That's good to know."

Netto smiled back at him and made his way downstairs. Rock heard the door close and went to the window to watch Netto drive away; he couldn't believe Netto drove such a car.

When Netto was out of sight, Rock decided to clean the room. They had done a number to the bed. When that was done, Rock grabbed a pair of clothes from the laundry room and changed before heading down to the living room. He picked up the remote and turned on the morning news. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw what they were broadcasting.

…"Blues you son-of-a-bitch! Get your ass back here now!"

Blues ran as fast as he could from Enzan. He was running into tables and furniture trying to escape from the man who was about to rape him. He was tired of it and refused to obey his master anymore.

Enzan picked up a book and hurled it at Blues just as the navi ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The book slammed against the wood and was followed by Enzan using all of his strength to try and rip open the door.

"Blues, I'm going to kill you! Open the damn door!"

"No! I won't listen to you!"

"Blues, I'm your master!"

"I don't care who you are. You're the worst human I know! I wish Netto had bought me!"

Enzan stopped his assault on the door and growled.

"Netto?"

"He's the nicest person you could ever know. He'd do anything for a navi, and even go as far as loving Rock!"

Blues suddenly heard a rush out side the door. There was a door clicking and the front door was opened as Enzan left in haste.

Blues opened the door and went over the closet. Looking in, he realized that Enzan's gun safe was empty. He ran to the phone and dialed the police.

"Densan Police Department. What's your emergency?"

"My master, I think he's going to kill someone! Please send help immediately!"

"I'm sorry sir, but our units are out on other calls. I'll send them as soon as I can. Where is the problem occurring?"

Blues was frustrated and livid. Enzan was out there with a gun and ready to kill.

…There, on the TV, stood Rock's old master. The asshole was being interviewed for a new method to controlling navis.

This was just too much for Rock to handle as his mind flashed back to a darker time.

**The story has just a little more to go before the end. I hope you all enjoyed the lemon.**

**Please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon navi, welcome to your new home."

Rock stared at the dirty mess that was his master's house. Trash from weeks ago littered the floor and Rock was sure that he saw a rat in the corner. The walls were cracking and every so often the paint would chip and flurry to the ground. The lights were flickering and, over all, the house was garbage.

The man led Rock to a room with only one bed, a dying light bulb, and a door that was hanging off of it hinges.

"This will be your room. Every night, you'll be locked in here. I will wake you at six in the morning to complete your chores."

The man pushed Rock into the room and began to close the door.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"I'm Daisuke Taoh, but you'll never address me by name. To you, I'm master. Any other questions?"

"When's dinner?"

Daisuke laughed cruelly and locked the door. Rock had nothing better to do so he curled up on the lumpy mattress and stared at the crevice under the door. He watched shadows move about and dance in the flickering light. Rock became bored and found entertainment in his dreams.

…As promised, Rock was up and cleaning the house early. He used three trash bags alone in the kitchen. The fridge smelled of month old curdled milk and bad fruit. Cans of beer, open and untouched, lined the shelves with leftover meats soaking up spilled soda. Rock vomited several times while cleaning the fridge.

He spent the whole day cleaning every square inch of that house, even though most of the stains and smells would never disappear. Daisuke had been eyeing Rock most of the time with a dark smile on his face.

Rock found it hard to sleep that night, as he still smelled of rotten meatloaf. He wasn't expecting it when Daisuke entered the small room and sat on the bed.

"D-Daisuke! What're you doing here?"

"For all of your hard work today, I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

Daisuke gently rolled Rock onto his side so that the navi's back was to him. He traced a line down Rock's side with his pudgy fingers, loving how curvaceous the body was. He groped the navi's ass and knew he would have fun.

"Rock, take it off." He whispered lustily into Rock's ear.

Rock sat up and pulled his suit down until he could pull it from the feet. When he was naked, Daisuke placed Rock into his original position and slid his hand between the navi's legs. He massaged the soft skin between his penis and entrance while leaving harsh and bruising kisses along his neck.

Rock began to get nervous and tried to get up, but Daisuke immediately pulled Rock onto his back and sat on his abdomen. Rock whimpered in fear. He had no idea what Daisuke was doing; he had never known about such things. Rock only knew the differences between rape and love-making, and concluded that must be rape.

He struggled fiercely against the stronger man, but to no avail. Rock started crying when he realized there was no hope of escaping. Daisuke smiled at the futility while he masturbated on Rock's stomach. His weeping cock was oozing pre-cum which dripped onto Rock.

Rock couldn't believe that his virginity would belong to such a drunken, obese bastard. He had always wished for the perfect person to come and sweep him off of his feet and love him until time itself stopped. That dream was useless now, much like his wasted body.

Daisuke got up and placed himself between Rock's spread legs. Rock tried to close his legs, but Daisuke's grip on his thighs was too strong. He leaned down and bit Rock's neck as he sloppily thrust into Rock. He cried out in pain and ripped at the sheets with his hands balled into fists. It felt disgusting having Daisuke in him. He felt smothered by the man's larger body and couldn't stand the feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other in such a manner that it should only belong to a married couple.

Daisuke moaned loudly and left horrible, wet kisses along Rock's collar bone. Rock just let his body go limp and moved only by the hard thrusts. From this moment on, he wouldn't care about the fate of his body, or more importantly, he couldn't care.

Daisuke cried out in pleasure when he released. Rock grimaced at the cum that slowly leaked from his body when Daisuke pulled out. He smiled triumphantly and threw a towel at Rock like he was a degrading piece of trash.

"Go clean yourself up. You're a mess."

The door was locked and Rock was once again alone. He grabbed the towel and wiped the saliva from his neck. He was too tired to do anything else. He lay spread-eagled on the bed, waiting for the next day and the next violation.

…Rock didn't realize he had missed the news broadcast until a disrupting knock came at the door.

He got up and wiped the tears from his face before opening the door. He was too shocked to say anything when he saw Enzan with a gun pointing towards him.

Enzan walked through the doorway, forcing Rock to stumble backwards and fall. Enzan closed the door behind him and aimed at Rock.

Bang!

**I understand that this was a darker chapter, but what else could you expect from a story with such a plotline. Well, see you at the end. Most of you probably know where this is headed, but I can't change it now. This was my aim from the beginning and the whole story was already written out. Sorry.**

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Rock, I'm back!"

Netto was smiling, his eyes closed as he closed the door and walked in. The smile quickly disappeared when his eyes opened to the horror that was waiting.

Rock was laid out on the floor in a careless manner. There was a large pool of blood beneath him, inflicted by six gun shots. It looked as though he had struggled to escape from his attacker and was maimed and beaten. One arm and one leg were broken, as the arm was broken backwards and the leg was broken forward.

Netto collapsed to his knees and scooped the limp body into his arms.

"Rock! Rock, wake up!"

Rock opened his eyes slowly and groaned in agony. Netto saw the light beginning to leave his eyes. Netto began to cry and hugged Rock closer.

"Don't you dare die on me!"

"Netto…"

Rock used the last of his energy to pull up and kiss Netto. It was like no other. He was putting his very soul into this last act of passion. He wanted Netto to know how much he loved him in such a way that it could not be expressed anyway else.

Netto didn't want it to end. He couldn't allow it to end. Unfortunately, fate is inevitable. Rock fell back from a lack of strength and was gently placed on the floor. He smiled at Netto, who could do nothing to stop the tears that were flowing freely now. Netto bent down and softly cupped Rock's face.

"Rock, please don't leave me."

"Thank you…for everything."

"Rock! Don't go! I love you so much!"

Rock closed his eyes and breathed softly.

"I love you too, Netto-kun."

Netto's hands were shaking uncontrollably. He laid his head on Rock's still chest and put his arms around Rock's dead body. He barely noticed the footsteps approach from behind. The cold muzzle was put to the back of his head and the safety released.

"Rock…I love you."

Netto's blood pooled on the floor and trickled off of Rock's body. The suffering of the two lovers had been vanquished.

Enzan walked outside only to be trapped by six police vehicles that came to a halt on the front lawn. Twelve officers jumped out and took shelter behind their car doors with guns drawn.

"Drop the gun and get on your knees!"

Enzan growled and wildly shot at the officers. They took refuge behind the doors as glass shattered everywhere.

"He's not complying! Open fire!"

The officers peeked out and fired precision shots. The gun fell from his hands and Enzan dropped to the ground, dead.

An ambulance was called to clean up the mess. Several officers, along with Blues, entered the house to find Netto and Rock. Blues had completely overlooked Enzan.

"All of this bloodshed due to the laws of the land…horrible."

Blues was surprised by their sympathy.

"You feel bad for them?"

"Of course we do. We're abolitionists. We've hated this control factor since the beginning."

Blues looked at their bodies and concentrated on their smiles.

'They died like true lovers.'

…It was two o'clock on a Saturday, two weeks after the massacre in Densan City. There were thousands of owners and navis gathered at the front steps of the Prime Ministers mansion. He stood at a podium, looking out at the crowd.

"I'm sorry and displeased that such a turn of events could only occur by the hands of death. Unfortunately, time cannot be turned back. But thanks to these two heroes, life can once again return to normal." He took a minute to reflect and raised his hands skywards. "As of today, the ownership of navis in Japan has been permanently abolished!"

There was a roar of applause and cheers as the navis shook off their shackles of oppression. There had never been a grander moment than that jubilation.

Blues smiled happily and raised his head to the heavens.

"We can only hope that, one day, the world will be free. Right Rock, Netto?"

**I can't believe it's the end. I really don't want it to end, but it must. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the story. I appreciate it. I must move on and plan another tender moment. I'm thinking about an Enzan/Blues pairing or a sweet Laika/ Searchman. What do you want next? Let me know so I can begin soon. I will also get to more tender Netto/Rockman stories. Thanks again!**


End file.
